


Подвиги

by neun_geschichten, WTF OZDZ 2021 (fandom_OZDZ_2020)



Series: WTF OZDZ 2021 - Тексты G - T [3]
Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, Predator Original Series (1987-1990), Predators (2010), The Predator (2018), От звезды до звезды
Genre: Gen, OZDZ - Freeform, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, skjelle, ОЗДЗ - Freeform, От звезды до звезды - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neun_geschichten/pseuds/neun_geschichten, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_OZDZ_2020/pseuds/WTF%20OZDZ%202021
Summary: О скромных достижениях.
Series: WTF OZDZ 2021 - Тексты G - T [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135808
Comments: 11
Kudos: 36
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, ЗФБ 2021





	Подвиги

Рубашка не успела высохнуть, а он уже снова вспотел. Когда он представлял себе эту гребаную сделку, все выглядело предельно просто и знакомо, и никто не требовал от него доказательств величия.

— Если Рудольф притащит сюда свою новую убойную пукалку, это будет считаться за величие? — Йонге нервно одернул рукав и поморщился, когда холодная и влажная от пота ткань отлипла от подмышки. Делегаты напротив явно кайфовали в этой раскаленной душегубке, чего нельзя было сказать о человеческой части экипажа «Фелиции». К тому же сильно напрягало отсутствие напарника, паркующего корабль в имперском посадочном доке, предназначенном для всяких почетных гостей и квазисынов.

— Величие измеряется в подвигах, а не пукалках, Йхо-онхе, — авторитетно заявил Сайнжа.

— Ну отлично, — пробормотал первый пилот. — Я забыл все свои подвиги.... А то, что у нас теперь одна мама?

— Нет, — отрезал Сайнжа, еле заметно перебрав мандибулами. Глаза у него нервно бегали, хотя Йонге искренне считал, что одних только подвигов жабы должно было хватить на всех троих. Но, как оказалось, отчитаться полагалось каждому. 

Йонге угрюмо уставился на компанию яутов, которая сидела по другую сторону от длинного стола и изучала информацию о «Фелиции» и ее прославленном экипаже с таким же тщанием, с каким жаки ползали по грузовому отсеку, выискивая нарушения по маркировке. Что там можно было обсуждать так долго?

— А... а то, что мы не подохли от твоей спермы? И вообще, можно сказать, преобразились?

— В данном случае вашей заслуги ничтожны. Сперма-то моя.

Йонге закатил глаза и почесался. По ощущениям под ним уже образовалась целая лужа пота, намертво сцепившая его жопу с нагретым местным солнцем камнем.

— А технология прыжка? — с тенью надежды спросил капитан.

— Как и сперма. Она моя. Вы лишь поспособствовали успеху.

— А то, что я Гарухе зубы подравнял, а Рудольф развалил притон на Карнаге?

Сайнжа всхрапнул и тихо заклекотал.

— Это можно.

— Ну ладно, — вздохнул Йонге, незаметно загнув один палец. — Один есть.


End file.
